Silence is Golden
by Spiderfang of ShadowClan
Summary: But duct tape is silver. Wolfy is your typical kittypet. Until one day, they came. They killed her family, home and will.


ALLEGIANCES

**_DaisyClan_**

**Leader**

Lionstar

Large, golden tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

Oakleaf

Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine** **Cat**

Shadowbird

Black she-cat

APPRENTICE: Willowpaw

**Warriors**

Patchtail

Black tom with spotted tail.

Frostpelt

White tom

Ambersun

Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Maplepaw

Deweye

Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Willowpaw

Grey tabby she-cat

Maplepaw

Brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Gingerlily

Bright orange she-cat (Mother of Frostkit, Flamekit and Foxkit)

**Elders**

Dapplefur

Tortoiseshell with green eyes.

**_BrambleClan_**

**Leader**

Hollystar

Black she-cat

Deputy

Fawnstep

Pale brown she-cat

Medicine Cat

Thornheart

Gray tom.

**_BrackenClan_**

Leader

Firestar

Bright orange tom

Deputy

Waterleaf

Blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Mudfur

Brown tom with amber eyes.

**_ReedClan_**

Leader

Lilystar

Pale brown she-cat

Deputy

Troutleap

Silver tom

Medicine Cat

Mossfur

Silver she-cat.

**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS**

**_BoneClan_**

**Leader**

Blood

Red tom with amber eyes.

Second in Command: Fear

Black and white tom with blue eyes

Third in Command: Fright

Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Trackers**

Predator

Brown tom with looooong claws.

Wasp

Black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Kittypets**

Wolfy

Silver she-cat with amber eyes. 5 moons.

Sunny

Golden tom with amber eyes.

PROLOGUE

Wolfy sat on her perch in her garden. Her amber eyes set on what lay behind the fence: a lush, green meadow next to a dense forest.

Wolfy shuddered at the thought of living in the wild. What would there be to play with? You'd be wet, cold and starving!

Wolfy's housefolk called from inside. The silver kit scrambled off her perch on the fence and ran through the flapping cat door, all the way to her housefolk. They picked her up and laid her on their lap. Her eyes closed. This was her family.

Family.

Wolfy's eyes snapped open.

She never really had a family. Her early kithood memories were all of brick walls and screeching. All she could remember was her mother yelling run.

Her housefolk picked her up and put her in her red nest. They turned off the lights and left. Wolfy padded to the cat door, and slipped outside.

**POV CHANGE**

Blood snarled at the whimpering excuse for a cat beneath him.

"I said, WHERE IS SHE!?"

The golden tom whimpered. "She wus, uh, watchin' da wildness, and uhh..."

Blood dug his claws deeper in the tom's fur.

"I didn't ask what she was doing. I asked where she was!"

The golden tom's eyes widened. "Oh! She lives in da green house, not too far from 'ere."

Blood let go of the tom. He turned to Fear and Fright, and nodded.

The black twins pounced on the golden tom as he was getting up.

"She can run," Blood muttered as the tom behind him gave his dying screams.

**"But she can't hide."**

**POV CHANGE**

Wolfy's pawsteps echoed through the empty alleyway. Red stuff stained the walls, and mice bones scattered about. Wolfy's paws occasionally crunched down on the brittle bones.

Wolfy reached the end of the alley: a large wall. She mewled in frustration. She was too small to climb it.

Suddenly, pawsteps echoed around the walls. Wolfy turned around in time to see a large brown cat pouncing at her.

She ducked, and the cat went flying above her. Relieved, she bolted out of the alley, occasionally tripping. She turned around, and the brown cat was still after her. She continued running, and stopped to hide in the shadow of a wall. Her silver fur did little to help her hide, as the moon was directly above her.

Wolfy heard a growl right above her. Looking up, she saw a black she cat with yellow eyes above her. Looking forward, the brown tom was closing in her. Wolfy closed her eyes, waiting for death.

One, two, three...

Nothing.

She heard the sound of claws scratching the ground, and she opened her eyes to see a dark brown she-cat hissing at the two blood-thirsty cats. She turned to Wolfy.

"How old are you?" She asked.

" About 5 moons." Wolfy replied, tilting her head. "Why?"

"Come with me."

Wolfy backed up from the she-cat. "No! My housefolk need me!"

"Fine." The brown cat picked her up by her scruff and dragged her into the wilderness.


End file.
